Captured
by Live Life - x
Summary: T&G - - I wasn't scared. I was brave. I had to be. Hot tears made themselves known on my cheeks, they burned in my eyes. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping, wishing, anything that was possible, that I'd make it out alright. I DO NOT own HSM. R&R!
1. Preview

**Captured © Live Life -x**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own HSM, Disney, or it's charactors by any means. I DO own the plot!**

**Hey Guys! I've been thinking about this story for awhile, even though I haven't worked on my other stories, I wanted to try this one. On this particular story, I wanted to get out of my comfort-zone and get a little out of charactor, you know? I am not a professional writer, you guys have to know that. People expect me to post right away again, you all have to remember I'm only fourteen, and still go to school eight hours a day, five days a week, and work weekends. I write because it is fun and lets me escape the outside world. I know I've been posting, and deleting stories, but I just need you to bare with me, my mind is always running! I need you guys to have patience with me. But remember this, Summer is soon to come, which means no school, homework, or anything else will distract me! and hopefully things will turn out as planned! For the people who've helped me, and supported me through this, **_**Thank You lots! **_**I hope you enjoy this story, because I hope it turns out the way I've been imagining it for awhile. So, Please review, thats what gets the chapters up, plus I love to read them 33(:**

**Again, Thank you! xoxox -Kylee**

**P.S- You all have to bare with me, I have a new laptop and still have not installed the Word stuff, so if I have spelling mistakes please excuse them._**

The dark seeped all around me, I couldn't even see my hands infront of my face. I could hear nothing, not one thing. Their voices were rough, but one. His voice was soft, and he sounded as if he didn't want to do the things they made him do to me. My wrists burned from trying to pull free from the rope. My arms and legs were tied so tight I thought i would lose all four. Nothing scared me. I was brave. I had to be. My father, Sargent Rick Montez, had been away for meerly three months and now I couldn't even wait for him, at home, to get back. I was trapped. The duct tape that covered my mouth began to make my lips burn. My breathing was coming in quick little puffs, and nothing mattered but trying to stay alive. As I lay on the cold, hard concrete floor, thoughts erupt in my mind.

_Will I ever be able to go home?_

_Am I going to die?_

_Why am I being held hostage?_

Hot tears made themselves known on my cheeks, they burned in my eyes. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping, wishing, anything that was possible, that I'd make it out alright.

**REVIEW(:**


	2. Chapter One

**Captured © Live Life –x**

**Thank you all for patiently waiting! I've been doing some end of the year testing! Now only **_**20 odd days left of school, thennnnn SUMMERRR! I'm pretty excited; I'll be able to focus on my stories more. (: Alright, you guys were awesome and reviewed, and now here's the first chapter!**_

**Chapter One – Gabriella's introduction**

You were all wondering how I ended up in the hell I was in, and now here I am getting ready to tell you how I lived, how I survived in the cement room for more than four weeks. I fare warn you, it was horrid. I won't sit here and lie to your faces, saying everything was fine and dandy, because that is complete bull shit. I had to go through therapy, my eyes had to adjust to light again, and I had to heal physically and mentally. Coming out of that experience, had made me love life, and appreciate anything and everything. I learned many things throughout it, I learned to love and to trust, all thanks to _him. _Later on you'll learn who 'he' is. I promise you that.

Ready. Set. Go.

_**G.P.V.***_

I was so zoned into my book; I hadn't noticed my best friend Danny Wilton had sat beside me and began to talk.

"G! Hello, anybody home?" He asked teasingly.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he tried to grab my book. I snatched it away from his grasp quickly. I got up gracefully from the comfortable spot on the couch. I guess I hadn't heard the front door open. I skipped, jumped, and slid toward the front door. I leaned forward; my hand on my knees gasping to breathe through my laughing. I obviously caught him off guard. My laughing never stopped as I grabbed my book bag, heading toward the front door. I made sure I grabbed my track shoes, before opening the door, and began to skip toward the sidewalk. I could hear his fast heavy footsteps before he picked me up and placed me over his shoulders like I was some sort of rag doll. I rested my elbows on his back, as my fists kept my head up. I let him carry me as far as he wished. I watched as the trees passed by me, nothing in the world mattered. I was on my way to school with my best friend. Nothing could ruin this day, but when I heard the rubber burn from a rather large black GMC's tires, I began to hyperventilate. The windows were tinted. That was never a good thing. A man in all black stepped out of the vehicle and started to walk toward us as if it were nothing but a formal meeting. Danny placed me on my feet, and grabbed my hand.

"Run G. Just run." He whispered, squeezing my hand in his. "Do what you do best."

I looked down at my feet. Flip-flops. I decided to wear these today? Was I crazy? Without thinking I kicked them off my feet, picked them up and began to run. I was the track athlete star; I could outrun a scary man, right? Danny was right beside me, holding my hand; I looked all around looking for a place to hide. I could hear many men yelling, and running after us. I squeezed Danny's hand, before turning a sharp corner. Heading toward the school could possibly get everybody killed. That'll never happen. Not on my watch. I let go of Danny's hand knowing he was right behind me. I jumped the fence, as if it were a hurdle. I was imagining this was nothing more than track meet. Skillfully, I jumped a few more fences, and slowly began to go into a jog, I looked behind me, and smiled. There was Danny, his head in between his legs, trying to get his breath back. I almost forgot. He was never into sports, he was my artist. Danny finally got up, and walked over to me, and began to wheeze.

"Damn, G. You did great. Now let's get out of this yard, before these people call the cops."

I raised my arms above my head, and stood still for a minute. I was going to get my breath back before I did anything. I watched Danny's face, it went from impressed to frightened in only a split-second. He began to run toward me, but before he got to me, I felt it. Someone stood behind me, his breath on my neck. He leaned forward his lips touched my ear.

"Come calmly, and quietly, if you don't I'll have my friend snap your little boyfriends neck."

His voice was harshly dark.

I put my hands in the air as if surrendering. I took a step forward, another man in black held Danny; he began to struggle, trying to get away from him.

"Don't move, pretty boy." The man said to Danny harshly.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then everything went black.

I watched as John picked up her limp body and carried her as if she were some toy. He looked at her with hungry eyes. I couldn't stand to watch, to know so much about her, about what she holds, about the power. John, and his minions were nothing but evil pricks looking for money. I don't know why I have come along, but I now know what I must do. It pains me to see her, her eyes closed, she looked almost peaceful. Only she wasn't in peaceful sleep, she was knocked out with the butt of John's gun.

I looked toward the younger boy; his eyes were wide, and scared. King stood there and held him; he knocked the boy out too, tying his hands and feet. The big man carried the thin young boy toward one of the GMC's.

As I slid into the leather clad backseat, John laid the girl into the back; her head lay on my lap. I looked down at her, and began to stroke her soft hair.

_It'll be over soon._


	3. Chapter Two

**Captured © Live Life –x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, Disney, or its characters by any means. I DO own the plot.**

**Chapter Two**

She moaned as she tried to roll over in her bed, when she couldn't stretch her arms out, her eyes snapped open. _What the fuck? _ She sat up and tried to squint into the dark, hoping to see some type of light, yet her eyes never adjusted. Gabriella looked around frantically and tried to scream. When she opened her lips, she felt her lip skin tear against the tape she hadn't even felt. Scared, Gabriella inched back toward a wall... where ever the hell that was. Once her back hit the wall, she sat against it.

_**Gabriella:**_

The dark seeped all around me; I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. I could hear nothing, not one thing. When the door finally opened I squinted into the light, my eyes burned by the brightness. Their voices were rough, but one. His voice was soft, and he sounded as if he didn't want to do the things they made him do to me. My wrists burned from trying to pull free from the rope. My arms and legs were tied so tight I thought i would lose all four. Nothing scared me. I was brave. I had to be. My father, Sargent Rick Montez, had been away for merely three months and now I couldn't even wait for him, at home, to get back. I was trapped. The duct tape that covered my mouth began to make my lips burn. My breathing was coming in quick little puffs, and nothing mattered but trying to stay alive. As I lay on the cold, hard concrete floor, thoughts erupt in my mind.

_Will I ever be able to go home?_

_Am I going to die?_

_Why am I being held hostage?_

Hot tears made themselves known on my cheeks, they burned in my eyes. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping, wishing, anything that was possible, that I'd make it out alright.

One of the bulky men stepped forward, reaching for me; I tried squishing myself into the wall as much as I could. When he continued to reach for me, I started to change position. I lay on the old thinned out mattress, in the fetal position. I ducked my head underneath my tied hands, when I felt a pair of large rough calloused hand touch my bare leg I moved my leg away from the rather large man. I felt the hands grab onto my legs, and pull me toward him, he hadn't said one thing. Not one. Strange. When he finally talked his voice was harsh.

"Bathroom break, princess." He said as he flung my on to his shoulder. _What is up with me and being put on shoulders?_

"Be careful with her, King! She cannot be scratched! Don't you dare ruin this for us, fucker." A man muttered.

The voice was deep, menacing, and it scared the hell out of me. I wouldn't, and didn't show that. I _will_ stay strong. My dad, Danny, anybody will save me from this prison.

When he opened the door, I wanted to turn around and throw up everything that sat in my stomach. The bathroom was filth, it looked dirty, and it looked like it hadn't been used, or been cleaned in years. The man pushed me into the bathroom. I felt exposed in just panties, and a bra.

My cheeks were red, as the man, King, pulled my panties down for me and pushed me toward the toilet. I felt violated. I wanted to rant, scream, anything for him to turn around. But he didn't. He stayed, and stared at me, as if I could quickly get the rope from around my wrists, and ankles. I glared at him as I relieved myself. I looked around for anything to clean myself. I looked toward him, disgust in my eyes, my eyebrows knitted together. He opened a dirty cupboard and grabbed out a small roll of toilet-paper. I put my arms out for him to untie. He looked like he was fighting with himself. He obviously wasn't going to clean me himself; he untied my wrists. I grabbed some paper and cleaned myself. I quickly pulled my panties back up, and flushed the toilet. When I was done I stood, trying not to tip over with the rope around my ankles. I put my wrists back out for him tie the rope around them again. For now I planned to go along with whatever came my way. I wasn't weak, and I was going to show them that.

King slowly took the tape from my raw lips and gave me a glass of water and some bread. I leaned down and grabbed the bread and nibbled on it; savoring it. When I was done I chugged the water. I let some of the bread linger near my lips, they were starting to sting. He looked down at me curiously, opening his mouth as if he were about to say something about it. I looked down at my bare dirty feet. King's heavy footsteps receded toward the door, as I slowly lay on the thin mattress. Something cool and wet touched my leg; I began to scream. When the wet thing reached up my thigh I began to scream even louder, tears overflowed onto my cheeks from fear. Whatever it was, it disappeared. I scooted back toward the wall, and moved toward the other side of the concrete room as far as I could. When the door opened and a man stepped through he saw my face and looked at me as if I were stupid.

"What's up, doll-face?" His accent was something I'd never heard before, his voice was deep, and rough.

I looked up at him and looked around the room. When I looked over at my mattress, I saw it. I gasped in horror at the sight. I screamed, kicked, and cried.

"Please be okay, please be okay." I muttered over and over again, as I crawled back toward the other side of the room. I now knew what it was.


End file.
